


"Популярная Наука Колумбии"

by fandom Bioshock 2020 (fandomBioshockFB)



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Epilepsy Warning, Gen, Gift Art
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomBioshockFB/pseuds/fandom%20Bioshock%202020
Summary: Оммаж наобложкужурнала "Популярная Наука" Нормана Роквелла
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	"Популярная Наука Колумбии"

**Author's Note:**

> Оммаж на [обложку](https://w.histrf.ru/uploads/media/article/0001/26/thumb_25253_article_big.jpeg) журнала "Популярная Наука" Нормана Роквелла


End file.
